


New Experiences

by Parkkrys



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Why Is This My Life?, i dont know, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Red and Green has been in a relationship for a full year. Red finally decides that he should show a side of him that Green has never seen.





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened but i hope you enjoy.

It has been a year since Green entered this relationship with Red Stevenson, and it has been blissful. It was all so new to him that when Red walked into his life, he was like a new toy that a small child was waiting for a long time just to get it.

  
Little touches, to small kisses, to learning new things about each other, Green was so freaking happy he freaked out his sister and friends. It wasn’t really a surprise when Green moved into Red's home, everyone could see the sparks and the passion in their relationship, and most times they were jealous about it.

  
There was only two things that Green has always worried about. One, Red was about seven years older then him, so his friends were always on him for that, and two…Red was a bit on the rich side. And a bit means that he had a nice small house but he has a huge cottage in the mountains. With about three fancy vehicles, and his own boat that was two stories high. And his own company that was known world-wide.

  
At least his friends doesn’t know about that part….right? When Green found out he didn’t know how to deal with it. When he got to know Red, he thought that Red was a sweet gentleman that had a small house and lived a content life. Well nope that wasn’t him. Red was a dare devil that loved to skydive, climb mountains and could fire people with a snap from his company.

  
He was a man that could be so cold but every time he laid eyes on Green, he soften. Green had just turned twenty recently, he was going to miss his teen years but that was that.

  
They met while Red was looking for a new lawyer that was his sister. Green thought that he was a serious business man who didn’t screw around and got the job done, which is why he respected him. He was a little shocked when Red had asked him to be his date at a dinner where all the big bosses were. “You are brilliant and know how to get your own way through words.” That was what Red had told him.

  
So they went, and it was boring but interesting. Green did what Red has asked him to do and he got the deal that he wanted. You just have to know to be polite and when to hit them at the right exact moment. They picked on him for being so young and he joked saying that they were old, had a couple drinks and then he got down to business.

  
When Red drove him home, he offered Green a job and of course Green said yes. It was a big opportunity he was not going to miss and if that meant working with a really hot boss, well that was okay. Two months later, Red asked Green on a date in his office. With a huge reddish pinkish, beautiful blush that traveled down his neck, he agreed.

  
Red took him to a dinner show and then afterwards, they walked along a beach. It was wonderful and Greens huge crush had turned to love. They had their first kiss on that beach three days after that date, and fell into bed together about a month later.

  
Their relationship in the bedroom was hot, exciting and fun. Red was experienced while Green wasn't, and when Red found out he was a perfect gentleman about it. Red knew how to touch him in all the right places, and how to make him scream and whimper. How to make him into a moaning mess with one touch or Red's favorite part, how to make him purr.

  
Green's friends, Crystal, Sapphire, Black and Blue met him three days after that. They liked him, thought he was a nice guy. Nobody freaked out about him and they teased him for it. Then they found out how old he was and Blue along with Crystal wasn’t to pleased. Sapphire and Black had stood by him and told him that love was love, and they would not judge him for it. Crystal came back and apologized for the way she acted and that she needed time to get used to the idea that he was dating a man that was much older then him. He understood and accepted her apology.

  
Red liked all of his friends but Blue. She made a pass at him quite a few times and he was not impressed. He told her that he was not interested and how disappointed he was in her. He said some other things that made her slap him and storm off. Green inspected the red hand print on his cheek and apologized again and again about her. Red had just smiled and kissed him, telling him not to worry about it.

  
Three months into the relationship, his grandfather found out. He stormed into the company and screamed at Red in his office. Red was glad that Green took a day off since he was down with the fever. Red had been polite to the angry older man, telling him that other people in his life knew about their relationship, and that included Green's sister. Professor Oak was beyond angry by that piece of information and stormed out. He went after his grandson and had yelled at him.

  
Green who was sick, was trying really hard to understand what his grandfather was yelling about through his foggy mind to try and calm him down. Professor Oak in the end, slapped him and told Green that he was useless and disowned him on that spot. Green had cried and tried to breath through his stuffy nose but ended up having a panic attack, which put him in the hospital for a couple of days.

  
Red had been furious when he found out, but Green stopped him from doing anything by saying that it didn't matter anymore. As long as he had Red then he didn’t care anymore. Red had soften and held Green close to him that night.

  
Two months after that he moved into the raven haired males home and met his two sisters for the first time. They squealed over him and had accepted him into the family right away. They also met Daisy and they were immediate best friends.

  
They had been dating for six months when Red took him up to the cottage in the mountains, and Green was floored when he saw the place. It was huge and had it's own hot tub and bar. The bed was warm and fluffy, the view from the main floor window was just breathtaking.

  
They spent three weeks up there and Green had never felt so relaxed in a long time. The only thing that bothered him was there was this one door that was always locked. He was not allowed into that room and he wondered what could be in it, but he gave up on trying to ask Red.

  
When they came back, Green had promised Daisy a weekend and spent it with her. He missed her and they were always close. It was a nice quiet weekend, and Green missed his old life, where the food was always home cooked and that they didn’t have a lot of money to pay the bills. It was much more boring then his life with Red, but it was nice.

  
Eight months into the relationship, and they learned about each others childhoods. Red learned that Green grew up without parents and his grandfather that neglected him. That Daisy was pretty much his mother and raised him. Green learned that Red's parents were strict and when he came out to them, they accepted him. That Red went to a boarding school and didn’t have any friends. He came back from school and was taught how to do business, so he could take over the family company. He learned that Red was depressed and when he met him, it was like a new light for Red. It gave him something to live for. Green smiled at him and hugged him tight. Red had it harder then himself.

  
Now here they were, a full year and the love is still there. Right now they were cuddling on the couch. Green was lying on top of Red, with his head on the males chest. Red had one hand placed on the smaller males lower back and the other one was running through his hair. If Green was a cat he was sure he would be purring right now.

  
Green was dozing off while Red was reading a file that he needed to get done, he needed to get up and get his laptop but he didn't want to disturb his lover. His phone rang and Green startled awake, his eyes wide with panic before he relaxed and sighed. Red smiled and sat up, holding his lover to his chest and grabbed his phone.

  
As Red talked on the phone, Green yawned and snuggled into Red's neck. He was just to comfortable to get up and let Red do his thing. He heard Red snap on the phone, which was Green's cue to get off of Red and let the older male stand up to pace. Green yawned once again before he got up and stretch.

  
Red walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss before he picked up his things and went to his office. Well, now he had the afternoon to himself and he had no idea what he wanted to do. He was just about to walk to the kitchen when Red called out to him and told them to get dressed, they were heading into work.

  
Green whined about how they just got home from work but went to get changed anyway. Red followed him to the bedroom, he opened the door for them and Green sat down on the bed. Red smiled and kissed him. “I will make it up to you tonight.” He promised.

  
Seeing Green blush and squirm around on the bed was worth it. They both quickly got changed and five minutes later they were in the car. Red was driving while Green did the texting, reading out what the person said and texted whatever Red told him to, it was their system.

  
When Red parked and got out the car, Green got out and was still texting away and finally handed the phone back to him when they entered the twenty-five story building. Red was surrounded by people and he waved them off, telling them to go to Gold who was his right hand man. They walked into the elevator and Green turned towards him.

  
He softly adjusted his tie, while looking up at Red. “You will be great in there.”

  
“I just wish you could be in there with me. They wanted me to fire you because they are afraid that you are a distraction.” Red sighed in frustration.

  
Green furrowed his eye brows. “Because we are in a relationship? Ridiculous.”

  
Red grinned, “That is what I told them.” His response made Green giggle a bit before he stood up on his tip toes to give him a quick kiss. “Alright Mr. Stevenson, you are good to go. Go knock them dead.” Red nodded and held his head high and walked out the elevator, while Green went to Gold's office.

  
He knocked on his door and peaked his head in to see the man typing away at his computer. Gold glanced up and looked back at his computer. “I thought you went home Oak.”

  
Green walked into the office and shrugged. “Mr. Stevenson had a meeting.” Gold smiled. “Have no idea what to do now huh Green?” Green smiled. “No idea.”

  
Gold was one of the few friends Green had here. Everyone else turned on him when they found out that Red and him was in a relationship. Gold leaned back in his black, leather chair. He folded his hands in his lap and looked up at the clock. “Did he show you yet?”

  
Green gave him a look of confusion. “What are you talking about?”

  
Gold looked at him as he placed his arms on his desk. “So he hasn't. Just keep an open mind when he does.”

  
“What are you going on about? Tell me.” Green demanded, causing Gold to roll his eyes. “He really does care about you which is a first for me to see, considering that I have worked here for fifteen years.”

  
Green felt a buzz from his phone and pulled it out. Quickly unlocking it he saw Red's text saying that it could take a while and he should go home to sleep since it was so late. Green sent a quick reply and placed his phone down onto the desk, before he stood up. Gold raised an eyebrow. “Red gave you permission to go home?” Green nodded and picked his phone up. “He also told me to tell you to go home as well.”

  
Gold nodded , turning to his computer to save whatever he was doing and turned it off. “Want me to drive you home?”

  
“Sure why not.” Green shrugged and walked out beside Gold. They were walking silently before someone yelled out at him. “Oh so your sleeping with him too huh? What a whore.”

  
Green flinched and Gold turned towards him. “Look here. I am just driving him home, so if I were you I would shut up before I tell your boss what you just said and get your ass fired.”

  
The guy, Jeff, rolled his eyes and kept his mouth closed while Gold led Green outside. It was silent during the car ride and Green had to tell him. “I think I am going to tell Red that I quit the job.”

  
Gold looked at him. “What?”

  
Green sighed and looked out the window. “I'm tired of being harassed at work, nobody likes me and I am called the whore when people think that I can't hear them. I just can't deal with it anymore.”

  
“I think you should tell him. He deserves to know.” Gold supplied while turning into Red's driveway. “Thanks for the ride.” Green said as he got out of the car. “Hey Green! Tell him what you told me.” Gold said before he drove off.

  
Green sighed and walked to the front door, quickly unlocking it and slipping inside. He set his keys on the counter and yawned before he went to the bedroom to get changed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

  
He felt a hand run down his back when he stirred awake. He slowly blinked open his eyes, he yawned and stretched before he turned around and snuggle into Red. He heard Red chuckle, he opened his eyes to see what je was laughing about. Red was smiling down at him, with sparkling eyes. Green suddenly remembered and sat up a little.

  
“Did you get it?” He asked and waited for an answer. Red kissed him deeply, with teeth and tongue, nipping at his bottom lip. He pulled away and smiled. “I got it.” Green gasped and jumped up to hug him. “This is great!”

  
Red laughed and pulled him close. “Yep and it's because of you. It was your idea and the board loved it as soon as I told them. I told them that it was your idea and they were shocked.”

  
Green smiled. “I have my moments. Oh um I wanted to talk to you about something.” He saw Red raise an eyebrow and nod, to show him that he was listening. Green took a deep breath, “I need to um quit the job….no it's not you its just…..”

  
Red placed a hand on his cheek. “Shhh just tell me why.”

  
Green gulped and nodded. “I am just tired of being harassed. People pick on me and they just call me a whore and I just, I can’t deal with it anymore.”

  
Red nodded , but he could see the anger in his eyes. “Who?” He demanded. Green picked up his hand softly and placed a kiss on each fingertip. “It doesn’t matter.”

  
Red pulled his lover into his lap. “Yes it does. I do not tolerate work harassment, so tell me who.” Green looked down and sighed. “It's a lot of people.” He felt Red wrap his arms around him. “Don’t care. I want names.”

  
Green frowned and started his list. “Well, there is Frost, N, Koga, Sunrose, Yellow, Berry, Lemon, and then the weird named ones…James, Frank, Sara, Sandra, and Jeff.”

  
“Is that all?” Green bit his lip. “I think so, there might be a couple more.”

  
Red kissed his temple and laid down. Green looked down at him and shifted before he laid down on Red's chest. Green was almost asleep when Red spoke up again. “We are going to the cottage this afternoon for the week.”

  
Green looked up at him. “Why?” Red just smiled at him and kissed him. “One year anniversary.” Green blinked and shot up. “Shit I forgot I have to get you something!”

  
Red laughed and sat up as well. “No you don't. What I have to show you is a either a hit or miss with you. If you stay then that is my gift. If you don’t then I will completely understand.” Green looked at him in confusion but nodded.

  
Green just wanted to know what Red had planned. He never was good at waiting for things once he knew about them, and Red knew that which is why he was so confused. Did he want him on edge or be prepared for his? He wasn't sure but he got up to start packing what he needed for the week.

  
He pulled out his suitcase and Red pulled out his. They both set it down on the bed, side by side to help each other. Green would tell him no to certain things, this would include work, his laptop and his work phone. Red would do the same for him. He would say no to a lot of his hair products. This always caused green to frown. He liked his hair to be perfect.

  
They were both done packing within the hour and they walked out the door. Green grabbed his boyfriend's hand and smiled up at him. “How are we going to get there this time?”

  
Red had three different ways to get to his cottage. It was either boat, car, or helicopter. Green personally liked the helicopter way since it was faster and he had an amazing view of the land. He grinned when Red told them that they were going by helicopter, Green jumped into the car and couldn't stay still.

  
When they finally got to the cottage, Green threw on his favorite sweatpants and his favorite sweater, he turned around to make his way to the kitchen to see Red cooking lunch. Green wrapped his arms around Red's waist and kissed his shoulder. It was a tad difficult since Red is so freaking tall and he was so short.  
Red turned around and pulled his lover close to give him a kiss. Green hummed into the kiss and pulled away to see what he was cooking. “What are you cooking?”

  
Red turned back to the stove and took off the lid so Green could see. It looked like he was going to make chicken breast with caesar salad. Which was his favorite. What did he do to deserve this? To have this wonderful man in his life?

  
After they ate they both just decided to lay down and relax. Green was on Red's chest while they watched this movie, but he really wasn't paying attention. His focus was on the way that Red was playing with his hair. He hummed and nuzzled into Red's neck, feeling content with his life right now. He felt Red move, so Green sat up.

  
“Are you ready for your new discovery about me?”

  
Green nodded and followed him to the door that was always locked. Green gulped and watch Red hold up the key. He slowly slid it into the lock and turned it to hear a faint click. Next thing Green knew he was being blindfolded. “Red?” Green called out.

  
Red lead him to the middle of the room and took a step back. Green stood still, afraid to move or to breath. “Red!?” Green took a deep breath and wiped his hands against his pants and went to take off his blindfold, only for hands to take a hold of his. “Keep it on.”

  
Green shifted and waited, straining to hear what Red was doing or for a hint for what was in the room. It was silent for a couple minutes before Green felt Red place his hands on his hips. “Red?”

  
“Before I take it off, if you are not comfortable with this then you can leave. I will answer any questions and if it is too much right away then tell me.”

  
Green gulped and let out a shaky breath. He felt Red take off his blindfold, with that Green slowly opened his eyes. He was not ready for what he was seeing right now. Sure the room had a beautiful dark oak polished floor and red painted walls but that was not what he was in shock about.

  
Along the walls was a whole bunch of sex toys and tables. What the hell? Green turned to look at Red and opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on but Red beat him to it. “You want to know what this is?”

  
Green swallowed and nodded. Red grabbed his hands and sat him down on one of the many chairs in the room. “This my special room, where I get to play with my partners, if they are interested. Have you heard of BDSM?”

  
Green shook his head. Red nodded and kissed his forehead. “Bondage, Domination, Sadism and Masochism. Or in other words, Dominant and Submissive. The Dominant controls the Submissive and gives them permission to give them sexual pleasure through restraint, pain or whatever.”

  
“So…..you are a dominant?” Green shakily asked. Red nodded and Green whimpered. He was not expecting this at all. Red spoke behind him, “If you don't like this then that is fine.”

  
Green turned towards him. “It's just a lot to take in.” He mumbled and he walked around the room. “What does it feel like?”

  
Red shrugged. “I don’t know. I was never in the submissive role, but from the past relationships I had they enjoyed it a lot.” Green shivered and frowned at the thought of Red doing this with other people. Red could feel the jealously waves rolling off of Green and smiled. He walked up to the smaller male and wrapped his arms around his waist.

  
“If they liked it so much then why did they stop?” Green wondered.

  
“Either our relationship didn’t work out or they left for another job, or they just got bored.” The taller male explained.

  
It was silent for a little while until Green spoke up again, but he was quiet. “Can you show me what it's like?” He muttered. Red frowned. “What was that?” Green gulped. “I said can you show me?” He asked a bit louder this time.

  
Red raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” He felt his lover nervously nod and turn around to look at him. Red couldn't help but smile, his lover was just so adorable and curious all the time. “Alright but we need to lay out rules and I need to know what you want. First rule, we need a safe word and a warning word. For example when I am doing something you don't like but you want to keep going you can say the warning. If you get to uncomfortable you say the you word we pick to stop completely.”

  
Green nodded and shifted. “So what can the words be?”

  
Red shrugged, “Whatever you want really, or I can just make them up.”

  
Green looked down and shifted once again. “Um the warning word can be……platypus…. And the stop word can be……peaches?? I don’t know!” His outburst caused Red to chuckle. “I like the warning word and the stop word can be Oranges. How's that?” Green blushed and nodded.

  
“Now second rule is that I need you to sign a contract. So if in case you want to try and take me to court, then you cant.” Green looked up at him and grabbed his hand. “Why would I want to do that?”

  
“It's happened before, you know females and some males out there.” Red replied with a shrug. Green rolled his eyes. “Okay where do I sign?”

  
Red smiled and kissed his forehead. “I'm not going to make you sign it now. I will show you first and if you like it then you can sign the contract.” Green nodded and blinked. “How many rules are there?”

  
“Only one more alright? Third, if we do this, we come in here and sometimes I can be a whole different person. If I am too rough then ease me off. But I will not always be the Red that only you know.”

  
Green widen his eyes and looked at him. He whimpered and looked down, swallowing, he took a deep breath and looked up at him, tugging the one corner of his jacket. “Can we maybe just…. not in here.”

  
Red nodded and lead him to the bedroom, where he sat Green down and disappeared again. Green shifted and looked outside at the sunset. He oddly found himself a little excited for this. Mostly nervous but he wanted to learn this side of Red, and he understood what he meant when he told him that he could leave if he wanted to.

  
He looked up when he saw his partner come in with a box, he walked towards him and set the box onto the bed where Green could see what was inside it. “Alright you have five minutes to go through and pick what you want. It's you first time doing this and I want you to have a good first experience. I will be in the kitchen.” With that said, Red turned towards the door and left.

  
Green, who had a deep blush on his face, peaked into the box and shifted before he pulled them out. He stood up dumping the contents out and placed the box back onto the bed. He didn’t even know what half the things were, so he quickly placed them back into the box. He glanced at the other items and frowned.  
He picked up the leather handcuffs and felt them. They were obviously well used, soft, he slipped a hand through and tugged on it. He liked them, god this was embarrassing. Blushing a deeper shade of red he placed them beside the box and looked at the other items. He picked up this long whip thingy? He didn’t know what it was but he was curious so he placed that beside the box as well.

  
Green looked away and just sat down on the bed. He glanced at the rest of the stuff and just pushed them into the box and shoved it out of the way. This was way too embarrassing, why did he think he could do this?

  
He sucked in a breath when he heard a light rap on the door, looking up he saw Red walk into the room. He flinched and stared down at his hands, he was so focused on them that he jumped when Red placed his hands over his own. He looked up into bright red, flaming eyes, and he felt himself relax. Red titled his head up and leaned down to kiss him, which Green gladly kissed back. “Don't be embarrassed about this. It's ok to be nervous. It's your first time doing something like this.”

  
Green nodded and took a deep breath. “I um only…that" he mumbled and pointed at the two items. Red nodded and stood up, picking the items up, he turned around and set them down on the dresser. He turned back to his lover. “Strip.”

  
Green looked at him with a confused face but did it anyway. He slowly and nervously took the bottom of his shirt and peeled it off, setting it to the side as he stood up, he went for his sweatpants, only to be smacked. “Ow!”

  
He looked up and glared at Red. “What was that for!” Red smirked and sat down. “Your cute when you're angrily flustered.” Green rolled his eyes and quickly stripped, just so he can get it over and done with. Blushing, he stood there waiting for Red.

  
Red walked up to around him, like he was inspecting him, which caused Green to fidget, not used to having so much attention on him like this. Red reached out to run a hand down his back, causing Green to shiver. “Get on the bed and sit on your knees.” Green took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed, kneading the blankets underneath him, he sat down on his knees. He reached out for Red but stopped and pulled his hand back. He nearly forgot.

  
Red got up and gripped his lovers thin hips before he pushed him down onto the bed. He crawled on top of him and nipped at the male underneath him lips. Green brought his hands up to Red's chest, gripping his shirt. Red kisses demanded respect and obedience, which Green might break just to piss Red off.

  
Green was so focused on the tongue battle that he gasped when Red grabbed his dick and gave it a squeeze. Moaning he bucked up into his partners hand. Red trailed down his chest and bit down hard on Green's nipples. Green moaned and winced. That hurt! He reached out but Red grabbed his hands and cuffed him to the headboard.

  
This caused Green to whine and squirm as he tugged at them. The next thing Red did surprised him and he whimpered. Red grabbed a cloth from his back pocket and tied it around his eyes, blindfolding him. “Red.”

  
“Shhh just focus on the way your body feels.”

  
Green let out a shaky breath, he shifted underneath Red and whined when he felt Red's hands disappear. He jumped in surprise when he felt warm hands wrap around his ankles. Green closed his eyes underneath the blindfold and relaxed. He felt the warm hands travel up his legs, sides and slip around to his back.

  
The hands slowly traveled up his back, then down where it cupped his ass. He giggled slightly at the feeling. He frowned when the hands disappeared again until he felt lips against his. He kissed back, opening his mouth slightly as an invitation and moaned as he felt Red happily take the invitation, curling his tongue around Greens.

  
Red pulled back and looked at the picture in front of him. Green was lying there, cheeks red, mouth slightly open, lips swollen. He could take a picture it was so beautiful. Red turned and picked up a vibrator, which he sneakily replaced from the whip thing, switching it on he saw Green make an adorable face of confusion.

  
Red placed the vibrator on his lovers nipple and heard him gasp, his back arching. Green moaned loudly, he never felt so much pleasure from watching someone lose themselves.

  
Green, himself was trying to keep back moans. It was so intense, the sensation of the vibrator was driving him crazy. His mind turning into mush, as he felt Red trace a finger around his other nipple. The vibrator disappeared and Green gasped for breath before it was placed on the other nipple.

  
Green thrashed and tugged against the cuffs, moaning loudly. The pleasure seemed to be so much stronger, without Green being able to see anything and he loved it. He could just cum without actually being touched down there. How embarrassing. Suddenly the vibrator was gone and Green whined.  
He felt fingers dance around his thighs before one of them wiggled in him dry. Hissing at the slight pain, he threw his head back. It pulled out, and Green shuttered at the pleasure and pain that danced up his spine, causing him to moan slightly.

  
The fingers was back, but this time they were wet and slippery, easily sliding into him. Green bucked, gasping as Red hit his sweet spot dead on. Shuttering he moaned as those fingers kept going, only to groan as they quickly disappeared, only to feel something push into him. He wiggled, it definitely was not Red so what was it?

  
He let out a slight scream when it suddenly came on, telling him that it was the vibrator. He tugged hard on the cuffs, the pleasure was so intense he felt like he couldn't breathe. It started moving, hitting his sweet spot dead on hard. Green arched his back and threw his head to the side, biting onto his own arm to try and keep sane.

  
He felt lips suck against his pulse point on his neck, before they bit down hard. Green moaned and bucked. “Don't cum.” Red growled into his ear. Green yelled in pleasure, trying to hold back. Breathing hard, legs trembling, eyes clenched shut, he felt Red wrap his hand around his cock, pumping quickly. Green felt his eyes roll back and he screamed Red's name as he came.

  
White hot pleasure ran through his body like a drug, making it hard to breath. He trembled wildly as he moaned. He felt hands run through his hair lightly, and he could finally hear Red, who was whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

  
After a couple of minutes, his breathing came back to him and he felt himself relax. The vibrator had disappeared off somewhere and Red still had his hand on Greens cock, pumping it. Green moaned quietly. He had never experienced an orgasm like the one he just had before, and he found himself already addicted to it.

  
“We're not done yet.” His partner whispered into his ear, before nibbling on it. Green whimpered and tilted his head to the side, showing off more skin that Red could bite down on.

  
Hands ran down his sides before pushed two fingers into Green this time, enjoying the sound his lover made. He didn’t like that Green disobeyed him but since this was his first time he can just over see it. Just this time.

  
Scissoring the male open, he added a third finger. Green whined a little and opened up his legs. He leaned down and gave his lover a kiss with teeth and tongue. He pulled away and settled himself between Green's legs.

  
Green shivered and panted. He moaned as he felt Red push into him, ever so slow at first only to slam into him. Green yelped and tugged hard against the leather cuffs. He wished these stupid things would come off Dammit! He whimpered as Red did a slow pace.

  
“C'mon dammit go faster!” Green whined loudly, causing Red to chuckle. He leaned down and nipped at his ear. “I am in charge here, not you. I am going to do whatever I want and you are going to lie there and take it.” He growled. Green moaned and crossed his legs over Reds back.

  
Red smirked and did a couple of slow thrusts until he slammed into Green. He then went back to his slow pace causing Green to yelp. Red leaned over to kiss him and pulled back when Green bit his lip hard.  
“Sorry!” Green exclaimed as he blushed hard. Red chuckled and nipped his ear. “If you want rough, I can do rough.”

  
Green whimpered before if turned into a gasp and a yelp. Red grabbed his hair and yanked on it hard so he could attack Greens neck. The smaller male yanked again on the leather and moaned. Red snapped forward, causing Green to skitter back a few inches.

  
Back arching, Green screamed at the brutal force that Red was using. Green wasn't sure if he would be able to walk tomorrow, but he threw that thought aside for that can be dealt with later.

  
Red knew his lover was close, so he picked up the pace and squeezed Green's cock. He watched as Green drew in a gasp of precious air as he came for the second time quietly. Green trembled and moaned when he felt Red come inside him before he felt Red gently rest on top of him. After a little while Green weakly tugged at the restraint and weakly lifted up his head. He could feel Red pull out, then Green shivered when his warmth disappeared.

  
He felt hands run through his hair lightly before they untied the blindfold, gently tugging it off. Green blinked several times to try to get his eyes adjusted before he looked at Red who was fiddling around with the cuffs.

  
Green hands fell onto the white, fluffy pillows, too tired to move them. Red placed the leather cuffs on the beside table before he moved to clean his lover up. He watched as Green slowly move his hands closer to himself beside his head. He gently cleaned up the smaller male before he pulled the blankets up to cover him.

  
Red walked around the bed, slipping in beside him. He heard Green mumble something before he turned to cuddle into Red. Red ran an arm around him, “What was that?”

  
Green looked up at him and blinked sleepily. “Please say we are doing that again.” Red smiled and kissed him on the forehead, “If you enjoy it so much then yes we can.”

  
Green yawned before he slumped onto Red's chest. He mumbled and fell asleep quickly from the heat. Red yawned and glanced at the clock. Green was sure a keeper, he loved him more then he has anybody else. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's terrible, don't even know why I posted it but I will get better at this. I promise!


End file.
